1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers for use as condensers, and more particularly to a structure for supporting inlet and outlet tube fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show conventional heat exchangers. FIG. 1 shows a multi-flow type heat exchanger. In this heat exchanger, a plurality of flat heat-transfer tubes 2 are disposed at predetermined intervals between a pair of header pipes 1A and 1B extending in parallel relation to each other. Corrugated fin units 3 are provided at each position between heat-transfer tubes 2. Corrugated fin units 3 are brazed to heat-transfer tubes 2. Header pipes 1A and 1B, flat heat-transfer tubes 2 and corrugated fin units 3 constitute a heat exchanger body.
Inlet 4A is connected for fluid communication with header pipe 1A for introduction of a heat exchange medium (for example, a refrigerant) into header pipe 1A. Outlet 4B is connected for fluid communication with header pipe 1B for discharging the heat exchange medium from header pipe 1B. Inlet 4A and outlet 4B are connected in fluid communication with external tubes 6 by tube fittings 5. Attachment members 7A and 7B for attaching the heat exchanger to an external member (not shown) are provided on the sides of header pipes 1A and 1B, respectively. Attachment members 7A and 7B are constructed from channels. Attachment members 7A and 7B hold header pipes 1A and 1B along the sides thereof, and are fixed to the header pipes by rivets 8. The heat exchanger is fixed to, for example, a frame of a vehicle (not shown) by fixing attachment members 7A and 7B to the frame via appropriate fasteners.
Union supporting members 9 are attached to attachment members 7A and 7B. Union supporting members 9 hold and support tube fittings 5 on the inlet and outlet sides.
FIG. 2 shows a serpentine type heat exchanger. In this heat exchanger, straight portions 10A of serpentine flat tube 10 are disposed at predetermined intervals in parallel relation to each other. Corrugated fin units 11 are provided at each position between the parallel straight portions 10A and brazed in position. Serpentine flat tube 10 and corrugated fin units 11 constitute a heat exchanger body.
Inlet 12A is in fluid communication with one end of serpentine flat tube 10 for introducing a heat exchange medium into tube 10. Outlet 12B is in fluid communication with the other end of tube 10 for discharging the heat exchange medium from tube 10. Inlet 12A and outlet 12B are connected in fluid communication with external tubes 14 by tube fittings 13. Attachment members 15A and 15B for attaching the heat exchanger to an external member (not shown) are provided on the sides of serpentine flat tube 10. Attachment members 15A and 15B are also constructed from channels. Attachment members 15A and 15B have hexagonally shaped holes 16 which mate with the hexagonal outer shape of tube fittings 13. Attachment members 15A and 15B hold the heat exchanger body on both sides and are fixed to the heat exchanger body by rivets 17. This heat exchanger is attached to, for example, a frame of a vehicle in a manner similar to that of the heat exchanger of FIG. 1.
Since union supporting members 9 are fixed to attachment members 7A and 7B attached to the heat exchanger body in the heat exchanger shown in FIG. 1, and since tube fittings 13 are supported by similar attachment members 15A and 15B in the heat exchanger shown in FIG. 2, the tube fittings must be attached at these predetermined locations. However, in the case where the heat exchanger is placed in a vehicle, there are various structural variations which depend on the vehicle and engine compartment design. In some instances, the supporting members and tube fittings cannot be attached in the above described manners. In such cases, other means for attaching the supporting members are required. Thus, the overall cost is increased and assembly and fabrication are complicated. Moreover, in the heat exchanger shown in FIG. 1, union supporting members 9 must be fixed to attachment members 7A and 7B by screws or spot welding. This also increases costs. Furthermore, in the heat exchanger shown in FIG. 2, attachment members 15A and 15B are relatively large channel members which are expensive and heavy.